At Arm's Length
by Miko Windam
Summary: Tarta and Tatra gave up their quest to take Cephiro as their own colony. But not everyone is too happy with their decision. They will do whatever it takes to take Cephiro, and Cephiro belongs to Ferio now... CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. A Year Ago Today

Hello all! This was just a story that began forming in my head after I watched the HORRIBLE anime ending to Magic Knight Rayearth. (even more of a let down was when I found out the genius Nanese Ohkawa was the writer for the anime) But the good thing about it was that endings like that make good holes in the story. (which means really good fanfiction!) 

And to those of you who recognize the penname, I am writing this in the time it takes for people to review chapter 6 of  'Forever In Your Arms'. I can't write the next chapter to that if no one reviews chapter 6. Anyway, please review this too. Cloud encouraged me to write this while I wait. (Cloud wrote 'Mikoto's Revenge' In Zoids. Check it out!') Though this did take me forever to figure out a title.

This is a Fuu/Ferio fic. I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. The people who unfortunately DISSAPOINTED me with the anime series, Clamp, owns Magic Knight Rayearth.

This is PG-13, though I have to say that the violence at one point in this story might suggest the rating R, but I don't like to rate things R for violence.

And just to annoy you more, I have one more thing I want to put down. This is strictly anime. Unlike when I wrote 'Forever In Your Arms', I have seen the anime ending to the series so this is all anime. I made this under the impression that the girls haven't gone to Cephiro since they stopped the invasion and saved Cephiro the second time. Ok, now that I have written way too much stuff and even I would be annoyed with this much useless information, on with the story!

          Fuu stared at the clock on Umi's wall. The three girls were already well into ninth grade and were studying together for their enterance exams at Umi's house. They were hoping to get into the same high school, so they had to study. The minute hand moved one from one number to the next, making a 'tic' in the quiet room.

          "One year ago." Fuu sighed aloud. Umi and Hikaru looked up from their books to look at Fuu, puzzled by the break of silence.

          "One year ago what?" asked Umi.

          "Many things." Fuu replied. "Exactally one year ago we all met and became friends. Exactally one year ago we became heros. Exactally one year ago we learned magic and how to fight with weapons. Exactally one year ago we met many new foreign people. Exactally one year ago we fought evil with magic and swords. Exactally one year ago, we fufilled a legend in an alternate world. All exactally one year ago this minute." The clock struck another minute. "Exactally one year ago now, we were crying in each other's arms, despite the fact two minutes ago we weren't aware of each other's existance."

          "Has it really been a year already?" Hikaru asked, not expecting a reply. The girls were silent for a moment, partially for the memory of the star-crossed lovers, and partially in awe. Time flies.

          "And in a few weeks we'd be making a legend, country, not to mention history, and saving, that same alternate world." Umi smiled. "Become heros all over again."

          "I wonder how they're all doing now." Hikaru thought aloud.

          "I'm sure they're doing fine. They are creating a beautiful country beyond out imagination. You saw it, didn't you?" Umi assured.

          "Well, we didn't exactally see it." Hikaru reminded. "We've never really seen Cephiro. Whenever we're there, it's always because we are saving it. We don't even know what a normal day is like there."

          "What do you mean?" Umi asked.

          "I want to see the results of all our hard work." Hikaru explained. "I'm not regretting anything, I just want to know how everything is. I want to go there, for like, a visit. I want to see how they go about their lives. They're like family now, Clef, Presea, Lantis, and everyone. I want to see them."

          "Me too." Umi nodded.

          "And also me." Fuu added quietly.

          "Then why don't we?" Hikaru asked. "I'm sure they are missing us just as much as we are missing them. Come on, what do you say?" 

          "It has been a year." Umi began. "And I would like to see if Ascot got any taller. And Clef too, for that matter."

          "What about you Fuu?"

          "Absolutely!" Fuu answered quickly.

          "That's a change." Umi remarked.

          "What?"

          "Lately you've been pretty quiet. You seemed excited and eager when you answered Hikaru."

          "Oh...sorry."

          "It's okay." Umi smiled. "It's good to see you like that again."

          "I hadn't realized." Fuu looked down in embarassment. "I didn't mean to worry you."

          "It's ok Fuu!" Hikaru smiled. "Let's go to Cephiro now!" Hikaru began to get up.

          "Wait! What about school work? Studying?" Umi asked grabbing Hikaru's hand. 

          "I can't study knowing we are going to go to Cephiro! I won't be able to concentrate!"

          "I guess that's true." Umi was quiet for a moment, deciding. "Ok, let's go!"

          The girls walked out of the room and told Umi's parents that they were taking a break and going to get some ice cream. They then darted out of the house and ran almost all the way to Tokyo Tower.

***

          The girls reached the desired floor and stared out the window for a few minutes. Hikaru tried to once again see Cephiro from there, but she couldn't. Neither could Umi or Fuu. This didn't damper their spirits though. They wanted to go to Cephiro.

          "Do you think we can do it?" Umi asked. "I mean, we were the ones who summoned us to Cephiro the second time, but that was because of regret; and isn't regret a stronger feeling thatn want? Will we be able to do it?"

          "Of course! If we really, really want to we can!" Hikaru assured. "Besides, I made it so Cephiro is created and controlled by the people who love it. We love it too! Why wouldn't we be able to go there?"

          "Hikaru has a point." Fuu agreed. "I too think that we could easily go to Cephiro. And not only will it be our will bringing us there, but it will also be the desires or those in Cephiro who want to see us again."

          "I hate it when you two both agree on something I'm not sure of." Umi pretended to be uspset, but then smiled. "Oh well, shall we go?" Umi held out her hands to Fuu and Hikaru.

          The girls joined hands and closed their eyes. They all focuesed their will and concentrated on bringing themselves to their beloved second homeworld. They were delighted when they felt the familiar warm light hit them. They knew they had sucessfully done what they had intended.

***

          At least as far as getting to Cephiro was what they had intended, they needed a little work on their landing. They appeared in Cephiro, in front of the castle, but in the air. They quickly fell, but they landed on something. More specifically someone. Not just someone. Ascot.

          "Oh my gosh, Ascot!" Umi yelled when she realized where they had landed. She jumped up, as did Fuu and Hikaru. "Are you alright?" Umi asked as she lent him a hand to help him up, which Ascot blushingly accepted.

          "Yeah...U-Umi." Ascot replied as Umi helped him up. "Welcome back guys." 

          "It's good to be back." Hikaru smiled. "Where's everyone else?"

          "I think they are all inside." Ascot answered. "Follow me."

          Ascot began walking and the girls quickly followed him. As they neared the entrance they saw Lafarga and Lantis practicing fighting with their swords. Caldina and Primera were watching on the side.

          "Lantis!!" Hikaru yelled with a huge smile and ran up to him. 

          Lantis turned his head to her and lowered his sword. "Hikaru? You're back!" He looked a bit surprised, but then he smiled at her.

          He embraced her and they just held each other for a minute. Then when they broke, Hikaru looked up at him and smiled. "It's great to see you guys again."

          Lafarga smiled and began to walk towards the Magic Knights. "Hello." He welcomed them. Caldina ran up to the girls and Primera was thrown off Caldina's shoulder as she did. 

          "Welcome back y'all! Long time no see little misses!" She grabbed Hikaru from Lantis and gave her a big hug. "I missed all ya smilin' faces!"

          "It's good to see you too." Fuu smiled in greeting.

          "Yeah, hi guys." Umi added.

          "Oh Fuu!!!" Caldina yelled and ran and grabbed Fuu in a tight hug. "It's sooo good yer here!"

          "Thank you Caldina…" Fuu gasped as Caldina finally let go of her. "Where is the sudden excitement coming from? Normally Hikaru is the only one who gets that hug from you."

          "I'm just soooooo happy that you are here!" Caldina had a huge smile on her face. "Now you can save Ferio!"

          "Save him?" Fuu had a worried tone in her voice. "From what? Is he in danger?"

Woah! Finally done! This story was supposed to go up before 'Hear Your Voice From Far Away' but I couldn't think of a title for it, so things got out of order. This story was actually the original plot for 'Forever In Your Arms', but I couldn't juggle Chizeta and Emeraude, and all the other up coming events for the stories so I split them. Just warning you in case at one point this starts to sound familiar (if you have read 'Forever In Your Arms') and you get angry. I will try to post the next chapter soon. It's already written out so I should have it up soon! 


	2. Saving Ferio

Ok, I had this chapter written up before, just not typed. I didn't mean to just post that one chapter up, but I ran out of time so I could only post the one. That was not my original intention!!!!!!! Anyway, again, I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. If I did, I wouldn't even have this on the site, it would not be found on the website you are on. It would be found in either a manga, or in an anime, or both! But certainly not here! But hopefully, you already knew that.

And I am sorry (well not really) that I left you off at such a cliffhanger. But I like to leave my chapters off like that. I do it all the time in 'Forever In Your Arms' so you can expect more chapters like that! (Why is it that I keep advertising 'Forever in Your Arms' in every fanfiction I write?) Ok, here's the story.

"Me save Ferio?" Fuu demanded worried. "Why? Is he in danger?" The look on her face was enough to break anyone's heart.

Caldina gave Fuu a sympathetic look with a smile. Then she assured her "Oh don't ya worry 'bout him. He's really missed ya Fu. It'll be nice ta see that boy smile again."

Fuu gave a relieved sigh. She was sure her heart had skipped a few beats during that extra-long minute. "You had me worried Caldina. Please don't say things like that."

"Come on." Lantis beckoned. "I think he's inside the palace."

"I know he's inside the palace. He neva comes outside anymore. Neva eva since you girls left." Caldina interjected. Then she and everyone else followed Lafarga inside.

Hikaru asked. "Has Ferio missed us that much? He doesn't seem the type to mope around like that."

Lantis replied. "He's different when you guys aren't around. That is, as long as I have known him. He's much less open. But this time it's been really bad. He had just stopped doing much of anything. I don't think he's spoken three sentences since you went back to your world."

"Yeah," Ascot agreed. "Clef and Presea are really worried about him." 

"Puu!" Mokona came out of nowhere and jumped onto Umi's face. Umi was totally taken by surprise. She ran around in circles in super-deformed mode for a few minutes until she finally yanked Mokona off her head.

"Mokona!" Hikaru cried out happily. Mokona jumped over into Hikaru's arms. "How have you been Mokona?"

"Nothing can depress that thing!" Caldina laughed. "It neva changes it's mood at all, at least not that I've seen!"

"Pupu puu pupu pu?" Mokona asked.

"It asked us where we are going." Hikaru explained to everyone else.

"A year later and she can still understand it while it is still gibberish to me." Umi thought aloud.

"We're going to see Ferio Mokona." Hikaru informed it. Mokona jumped out of Hikaru's hold and hopped a bit down the hallway.

"Pupuu pu pu!" Mokona yelled.

"He knows where Ferio is!!" Hikaru exclaimed and followed after Mokona. The others chased after Hikaru.

"I thought the game 'Follow the Mokona' ended after we found the last mashin!" Complained Umi. "But I guess not!"

"That thing is fast!" Ascot added.

They chased Mokona through different halls (Umi swore that they had been down the same hallway at least three times) and rooms. The pursuers began to wonder if even Mokona knew where it was going! But Hikaru kept insisting that Mokona had never led them wrong before, and she trusted it. And her fathe was well put because all of the sudden Mokona stopped without warning.

"Puu pu!" Mokona declared proudly.

They were in a hallway that Fuu immediately recognized. It was a extremely long hallway with lots of windows on one side and a wall on the other. Outside the windows was the landscape of Cephiro, which looked quite beautiful. But the landscape had not been such a nice sight the last time she had been there. There had been thunder and rain and lightening. The landscape was barren and dark. It was the hallway where she had first been alone with Ferio after she had found out that he was actually Emeraude's brother.

Ferio was now the one staring out the window with an emotionless look on his face. His eyes showed no reaction to what he was looking at, if anything. It almost seemed like he was in deep thought, but his face was too blank to tell. His back was to the group, although he must have known they were behind him from all the noise the group had made running after Mokona.

"Ferio?" Lafarga asked.

Ferio didn't answer, or even turn. He didn't even blink.

"Ferio," Lantis tried. "Someone's here to see you."

"Hm" Ferio grunted in acknowledgement. He still didn't move at all.

"Come on Ferio! Ain't you gonna at least look ah us?" Caldina demanded.

Ferio didn't move and continued to stare out the window.

"See, this is how he has been since you guys left." Ascot quietly explained to the Magic Knights.

"Really rude." Caldina put in. 

Ferio still didn't move or show any reaction that he heard them. He continued to stare, either out the window or into space. It was hard to tell.

"Maybe you should say something to him." Lantis told Fuu. "I've got a feeling that you're the one he is missing."

Fuu nodded and walked a few steps away from the group and towards Ferio. "Um, Ferio?" She began quietly.

Ferio's head whipped around at the sound of her voice. His face was full of surprise and disbelief. He ran over to her and trapped her in his arms. He had a huge smile on his face, which he buried in her hair to try and hide the tears that began to fall from his closed eyes.

"Fuu, you're really here." Ferio told her softly. "You're really here!"

"Yes." Fuu answered and let him hold her.

"I let you leave, I didn't want to. Don't go away again."

"I won't." Fuu assured him and brought her arms around his waist. "Don't worry."

Sorry it took so long!! It took me a while to type it because I had to change some things. Then the internet at my school wasn't working and Verizon was trying to fix it but not doing a very good job. Anyway, it's done! I will start to work on chapter 3 right away. (which by the way I have not finished writing, so expect some major catastrophe in the near future) Wish me luck!

Later: Wouldn't you know it? The computer lab said that my 3 1/2 floppy wasn't formatted!!! But here I am now at my house and it comes up just fine! The school computers must have something against me!! But I had no idea this chapter was so short! Only three pages it is on my computer. Sorry! I will try to make the chapters longer (and more exciting) in the near future. If the computers don't kill me first!! 


	3. Favorite Place

Here's chapter three! I still don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. I didn't in the first or second chapter, and I still haven't gotten the rights yet…(joke for the stupid people who actually believed me)

This chapter has one of the scenes that I first pictured the story with. There are three scenes that got me writing this story and one of them is in here. I am pretty sure you can figure out which one it is. (*Hint-It seems like an old-fashioned romance scene) 

One more thing, if anyone has noticed, I don't go too deep into Hikaru's or Umi's relationships. This is not just because I write Fuu and Ferio fics. It is because it is not safe. I am too scared to get flamed by people who are huge Umi&Clef, Umi&Ascot, Hikaru&Lantis, or Hikaru&Eagle fans. The only safe relationship is Fuu&Ferio (NOT THE REASON I WRITE FUU&FERIO FICS). But I do put bits and pieces in of the relationships I support. But no more than the anime would since this is a strict anime fic. Please do not flame me because of the relationships I like!! 

Oh, and if anybody wants to see more of a character that I may be ignoring, please tell me! Either email me or put it in the review. I will try to show more of that character if the story permits. I normally tend to throw away Lafarga or Lantis' dialogue to Umi and Caldina so I am trying to give them more. Well, that's all, I think, so now you can do what you originally intended to do when you came here. Read this chapter!

Ferio, in the couple of minutes after he had seen Fuu, had begun to return to his old self, with only one exception. He had not let go of Fuu for a second! No matter what they were doing, some part of his body was in contact with hers. May it be a hand on her shoulder or an arm linked with her, he made sure they were touching. But Fuu didn't mind so much. As long as it was Ferio, it was ok.

Umi and Hikaru wanted to see Clef and Presea too, so Lafarga led them to the main room where Clef and Presea were conversing. When they entered, Clef was facing them and Presea had her back to them. Clef motioned to them to tell Presea to stop saying whatever it is that she was saying. Presea turned and realized the girls had entered and stopped speaking.

"Magic Knights?" Presea asked. "You're back! Oh it's wonderful to see you three again."

"Welcome to Cephiro, again." Clef smiled. "Oh Fuu, I see you've brightened up Ferio already. He's not going to leave you alone again. But it's great to see him happy."

Ferio had his arms around Fuu, but he was facing her back. He suddenly felt embarrassed, but did not let go of Fuu. "Sorry, I didn't realize that I had been making you all so uncomfortable."

"It wasn't just that, that made us upset. It was the fact that you were upset and we couldn't do anything about it." Clef told him.

"So, how has everything been with you guys?" Umi asked good-naturedly.

"We've been pretty good." Presea replied. It's even better than when we had Princess Emeraude as the pillar."

"Yes, thank you again." Clef added. "And now that you three have visited, it will be even better."

"Um, Clef?" Umi asked slowly.

"Yes Umi?" Clef replied confused.

"Well, uh," Umi looked as if she was trying to figure out how to ask something. "I, uh, we wanted to know if we could see some of Cephiro. N-not like the castle and everything, the actual Cephiro! We want to see the country we saved."

"Oh," Clef looked surprised. "All right, if you want to, of course you can."

"Really!?" Hikaru exclaimed. "Thanks Clef!"

"I'm sure the others would be happy to show you around."

"What do you mean Clef?" asked Umi. "Aren't you showing us around?"

"I have a meeting with the Princesses of Chizeta." Clef informed them. "Presea is coming with me. I'm sure the others will do just as good a job as I would."

"Princess Tarta and Tatra are coming here! Why?" Caldina asked shocked.

"To discuss the problems of the over-population in their country and the proposal of expansion in their country to Cephiro." Clef explained. "Actually, Caldina you would be most helpful. You after all, are a citizen of Chizeta who moved to Cephiro, correct? That's to be discussed. Would you care to join us?"

"I guess so..." Caldina answered, taking glances at Lafarga and the Magic Knights.

"Lafarga, why don't you come too? Lantis, Ascot, Ferio, you all show the girls around Cephiro. Enjoy yourselves!" Presea insisted. "Princess Tarta and Tatra should be arriving any moment now, Clef."

"Yes, Lafarga, Presea, Caldina, let's go. Magic Knights, I'm sorry I couldn't speak with you longer. Have fun." He replied and led his group out of the room to meet the Princesses of Chizeta."

The other six were left in the room, deciding what to do, and of course, what Clef and the Princesses of Chizeta were going to decide, not to mention what the others wanted to do. It was silent for a moment. Lantis coughed into his hand. Then he turned to Hikaru.

"Would you like to see Mira's village? She has missed you Hikaru. She kept asking every day after you left if you had come back to visit. Everyday until her village was rebuilt and she had to leave the castle." Lantis told Hikaru.

"Mira's village?" Hikaru asked excited. "Oh wow! I didn't think she would miss me! I'd love to see Mira again!" Hikaru turned to Umi and Fuu. "Let's go see Mira guys!"

"Actually, Mira was really only asking for you." Ferio pointed out. He turned to Ascot. "How about you show Umi your house Ascot? The place you asked Clef about for all your friends and you to live in?"

"You got your own house Ascot?" Umi inquired. "I guess you have grown up. But why? Didn't you say your friends were allowed in the castle?"

Ascot nodded. "But I don't want to be a burden. Everyone was moving out of the castle and I felt that I should go out too, since I don't need to be here. It's not too far away, so I can always visit if I want to."

"And all your friends live there?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, me and my friends." Ascot confirmed.

"That sounds cool! I don't have a house of my own yet. So I guess that means that you are now older then me Ascot!" Umi laughed.

"D-do you w-want to g-go Umi?" Ascot asked, suddenly embarrassed because he just realized whom he was talking to.

"Well, do you mind Hikaru?" Umi asked the redhead.

"No, if you want to go to Ascot's you can Umi. Just as long as Ascot promises to bring me there someday too!" Hikaru smiled to her. "Deal?"

"Deal." Ascot agreed.

"What about you Fuu?" Hikaru asked.

Before Fuu could answer, Ferio jumped in. "I've got somewhere I would like to show her, my favorite spot in Cephiro. Unless you'd rather go with one of them Fuu?"

"No, Ferio. I'll go with you. Is that ok Hikaru?" Fuu replied.

"Sure Fuu." Hikaru answered. "We'll meet back here later, all right?"

"Gotcha!" Umi assured and gave Hikaru the peace sign.

"All right." Fuu smiled. Ferio wrapped his arms tighter around Fuu's waist and smiled and kissed her cheek.

"See you!" Hikaru yelled as she followed Lantis out the door. Primera flew in out of no where and began to argue with Lantis about something but Lantis just kept on walking.

"~BEAST I SUMMON THEE!" Ascot summoned one of his friends outside. It was the one that the girls had seen many times before. The giant one with the bird's head. The one the girls had fought but not killed when Ascot was with Zagato.

"Are we going to ride him to your house Ascot?" Umi inquired as she followed him out the door.

"Y-yeah." Ascot stuttered and helped Umi into the creature's hand. Then he climbed in himself. The creature took off. Umi waved to Fuu as they flew off to Ascot's. When both Umi and Hikaru were out of sight, Fuu her head to Ferio.

"Where is the spot you were talking about." Fuu asked.

"Actually, it's in the castle. Well, not exactly in the castle, but within the boundaries of the castle... you'll see." Ferio tried to explain.

"Alright."

Ferio led Fuu back into the castle, holding her by the hand. Fuu was pretty sure they must have looked foolish, but she didn't mind. Since it was Ferio, it was ok.

Ferio led her through the corridors. As he did, he told her "I don't think you saw this part of the castle when you came here the second time. I'm not sure it existed yet. But I came here a lot when you were gone. It's a nice spot where you can see a lot of Cephiro." 

"Oh." Fuu replied. She crammed her mind for something else to talk about so the trip wouldn't be in total silence. "Is Cephiro back to the way it was before?"

"As Presea said, it might even be better than when Princess Emeraude was around. The villages are back to the way they were before, and the Forest of Silence is pretty much gone, save some parts so there is nowhere where you can't use magic. The sky is as beautiful as ever." Ferio stopped and turned to Fuu. "And now you're here. It's perfect."

Fuu heart skipped a couple of beats. No one had ever told her she made things perfect before. The inevitable blush tinted her cheeks. Ferio smiled at her and then continued to lead her to their destination.

Ferio stopped at another tall door. True, many of the doors in the castle were big, but this fell into one of the larger categories. Ferio opened it, and Fuu saw that inside the door, was actually in fact, outside. There was no ceiling and it was missing a wall. But it was not the entrance or the exit that she and Umi and Hikaru were familiar with. There were flowers and trees and vines decorating the recess of the walls. And Fuu could see that once you pass the walls, there was a downward hill. And Ferio was right, it was a very good view of Cephiro.

"You like it?" Ferio interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes." Fuu told him. "It's quite lovely."

"People don't come here too often." Ferio explained. "So this place is usually pretty quiet. It's a good place to think and relax." Ferio sat down right before the hill and then pulled Fuu onto his lap. He kissed her neck. "I'm glad your back."

"Me too." Fuu agreed. She stared out to the landscape of the land she had saved twice. It was more beautiful than she'd ever remembered, and a refreshing sight after seeing the land collapse. The horizon was further away, so the land must be larger than it had been. But either way, it was better than the land falling apart. She noted that there was more than one floating mountain. There were plenty of the birds flying around that Hikaru had told Fuu about after Hikaru had seen Lantis that time. 'And this has all been created by the hearts of everyone, not just one girl.' Fuu thought. 'This place is truly beautiful.' Fuu turned her head and kissed Ferio on the cheek.

Ferio looked down at Fuu, surprised. Then he gave her a mischievous grin. They shared a long kiss, then Fuu rested her head on his chest and continued to watch the landscape of the rescued land of will.

How is it so far? I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. I couldn't really bring in the plot yet, or else this chapter would have been too long!

Just so you know, I DO know that in the anime Presea is dead (sorry for the spoiler!) and that it is in fact her twin sister Sierra that is posing as her (sorry again!) and as much as I LOVE Presea, I did not bring her back from the dead here. The Magic Knights never find out that Presea is Sierra so I am using the name Presea. The only person who does find out is Alcione (of whom I HATE) and I better shut up before I give the whole MKR2 anime storyline away!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Meeting With Chizeta

Here is where the genre of the story really begins to come into place. This chapter has taken me over a month to write, so thanks for continuing to read it. As you can see, I did not abandon it. (I almost did since the reviews were so little, but that wouldn't have been fair to those who were reading it and I hate to leave a story unfinished) So, as you all should know, I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, as shown over and over and over again. This will be the last update on this story for a bit, and it is the longest so far. 7 pages says my computer. (You may differ depending on size of font and type of font) Well, what are you waiting for? Read! Read! Read! Read!

Hikaru, Lantis, and Primera entered Mira's town. It looked pretty much like it had the last time Hikaru had seen it, with one exception. PEOPLE WERE OUTSIDE!!!!! There were children playing in the streets, people talking and laughing together, or just watching everyone. It was very peaceful.

Mira was playing with some friends that Hikaru recognized from the castle. It seemed to be the Cephiro version of tag. When Mira caught Hikaru's eye, her face lit up and she stopped in her tracks. "Hikaru!" She laughed and ran over to her.

"Hello again." Hikaru laughed as Mira ran up to her. Hikaru bent down so she could be more face-to-face with Mira. "It's been a while."

"Yes. I'm so happy you're here Hikaru!" Mira smiled. "Would you like to see my house?"

"Sure!"

"This way." Mira grabbed Hikaru's hand and began to show her to her house. Lantis followed slowly. His look ever unchanging, with Primera flying closely after.

***

The trip to Ascot's had been quiet, as far as Ascot speaking that is. Umi had been quickly darting all around, looking at the new landscape with an excited look on her face, shouting out various things about her findings.

"I can't believe all of these floating mountains! Oh look! Another town! Oh! Do you see those baby...things! See that? It's so pretty!" She jumped to a different side of her ride with each unrelated sentence.

Ascot had just sat there. He hadn't moved (or lost any of his bright red blush) since they'd taken off. When Umi let out a loud screech though, Ascot rushed to Umi's side in three seconds flat.

"What's wrong???" He cried out.

"Is that it?" Umi smiled and pointed to a big mansion it seemed on one of the floating mountains.

"Yeah." Ascot sighed relieved.

"But..." Umi argued when she saw that the castle had been not even a mile away had they left it in a different direction. "Why'd we take a giant U-turn?" She turned to Ascot. 

"Because you said you wanted to see what this world was like, remember? You wanted to see the country that you saved?" Ascot reminded Umi with a serious smile. Something he almost never had on when he was around Umi.

Umi looked at him for a moment, a bit surprised that Ascot would do all of this because of one sentence she had said. "Ascot, you didn't have to do all this. But thank you." Umi smiled.

Ascot opened his mouth, finally ready to spill the beans to Umi. Finally let her know the reason he risked his life for her, the reason he grew up, everything! "Umi..." He began.

"Oh! We're here! Let's go in Ascot." She hopped off at the destination as the monster lowered its hand.

Ascot fell over and landed face first on the hand. Why? Why did they have to get here so fast? Why couldn't he have told her sooner? Why couldn't he summon up that courage again??? Wasn't he a summoner after all???

"Ascot?" Umi sweat dropped as Ascot had yet to rise from his prone position while she stood there.

Ascot jumped to his feet at her voice and ran up to her. "Ok Umi. I'll show you around." _I will tell her, just not yet. _ Ascot thought to himself as they entered his home. _One of these days, soon. I will tell her!_

***

Ferio and Fuu had begun to walk the halls together. Fuu had her head laid on his shoulder while he began to tell her about the New Cephiro. How the people have begun to idolize the Magic Knights and how much happier the were now than he had ever seen them. He didn't think Fuu was paying much attention to him talking because she hadn't said much at all. So he stopped walking, pulled Fuu closer to him to the point that their foreheads touched, looked right into her eyes and asked with a smirk. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"It didn't seem like it." 

"I was."

"Then what did I just say?"

"It didn't seem like it."

"Before that."

"Are you listening to me."

"Fuu!"

Fuu began to laugh. Ferio did too. He pulled her close to him again. He loved being near her. Probably more than anything in the world. And he wasn't going to let her leave this time. It hurt far too much. He wouldn't be able to handle it again. He tightened his grip on her. _Not again._

***

"They didn't agree with your decision?" Clef asked dumbfounded. The princesses of Chizeta were explaining to them that the people of Chizeta wanted them to continue the invasion of Cephiro despite the fact that Tarta and Tatra didn't.

"No. We hadn't realized before, but the people of Chizeta had their hearts set on taking Cephiro as a colony." Tatra explained.

"They wanted us to turn around and go right back to Cephiro and claim it when we returned unsuccessful. They wouldn't even listen to our explanation!" Tarta yelled.

"That's like, totally treason though." Caldina put in.

"Tarta's exaggerating." Tatra opposed. "Not everyone is against our decision. But many people are..."

"So you were hoping to make a compromise with us." Lafarga finished.

"Exactly." 

"Well, this should be spoken over with the citizens of Cephiro." Presea announced.

"Yes, how about you both go back to Chizeta and speak with your people about what exactly they want. How about we schedule another meeting?" Clef told them.

"Okay, but we'll need to check our calendar. It's on the Bravada." Tatra informed.

"This way." Presea motioned to the doorway. Clef and the Princesses of Chizeta followed after Presea. Caldina and Lafarga left the same way, but went down a different hall.

Little did any of them notice the figure in shadow at the opposite door that had been watching the entire time. It didn't leave until after the others left and that door shut. Then the figure seemed to disappear into thin air.

*** 

By that time it was getting a bit late. Hikaru and Umi would be heading back about now, unless either of them had planned to stay at Mira's house or Ascot's house, which was doubtful, since they said that they'd be back. Fuu knew this, and reminded Ferio.

"So do you want to wait for them?" Ferio asked.

"Yes, but should we check and see what happened at the meeting with the Princesses of Chizeta?" Fuu added. "Would it be over by now?"

"I think so. At least I didn't see the Bravada when we passed the windows earlier." Ferio answered. "We could find Presea or Caldina and Lafarga if you wanted."

"I want to find Hikaru and Umi first." Fuu decided. "We could ask the others how the meeting went with them later. Do you know if Hikaru and Umi are back yet?"

"I've been with you the whole time remember?" Ferio laughed. "But if they are back, they are in your room."

"Should I check there?" Fuu wondered.

"They could be coming back now. We should wait by the room they left from."

"How about I check the room and you wait there?" Fuu proposed.

"But Fuu..." Ferio complained, not wishing to leave her side for an instant.

"I'll only be a minute." Fuu smiled.

"Okay." Ferio gave in. "but hurry back, all right?"

"Be right back Ferio!" Fuu promised. She let go of him and she had stepped three steps away when Ferio stopped her. 

"You do know the way to that room right?"

"Yes Ferio." Fuu told him. "Don't worry."

"Okay." Ferio sighed in defeat.

Fuu smiled at his concern. "I'll be right back." Then Ferio let her leave the room. His eyes followed her until she couldn't be seen anymore. He told himself he was worrying over nothing. What could possibly happen in the short span of time? She would either come back with or without her best friends. 

Ferio then began to walk to the room they had discussed. It wasn't too far from where he and Fuu had been. He stared outside, but didn't see Ascot's monster there, so it was unlikely they had already arrived. Ascot would have let his friend out for a while if he had come back. And as Ferio stared down the path Hikaru and Lantis had taken, he saw no sign of them either. So all Ferio could do was wait. 

***

_He has been really over-protective lately. Did he really miss me that much? _Fuu thought as she made her way to the girls' room. When she opened the door and looked around, it seemed empty. The beds hadn't been touched either so if they did get to the castle, they had not been in the room yet.

"I guess they're not here yet." Fuu whispered to herself as she walked around the room. She was a little disappointed at the fact. Not because she was tired of being around Ferio, it was just that she did want a little time alone with her best friends. But it was ok. They always had time later. After all, they do come from the same world! _I guess I better get back to him. _Fuu thought, her last one until she left the room.

***

Ferio hadn't been paying much attention to the outside however much he would deny it. Most of the time he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't worrying and that Fuu was all right (which in itself is worrying, not that it mattered to him). Which is why he spun around quickly at the sound of the door to the room opening. And why he raced away from his post to greet Fuu's figure at the doorway.

"They haven't gotten here yet Fuu." He told her as he grabbed her wrist and began to pull her to the other door to the outside, opposite the one they had been at. "And I haven't seen any sign of them."

"Sign of whom?" Fuu asked, stopping him midway.

"Of Hikaru and Umi..." Ferio replied slowly.

"Oh, right." Fuu answered with a smile. "Them. Well, did you find out anything on the meeting with the Princesses of Chizeta?"

"No, I thought you wanted to talk to the others with Hikaru and Umi later." 

"I guess."

"Fuu, are you feeling all right?"

"Well," She began. "I feel really tired and a little dizzy." Fuu brought her free hand to her forehead and closed her eyes halfway. She groaned a little before collapsing onto Ferio's chest.

"Fuu!?" Ferio asked urgently. He lowered him and Fuu to the ground slowly. As he lowered his face to check her; Fuu jerked up and kissed Ferio seductively on the lips. She pushed him closer to her with her hands on the back of his neck. Then pushed him to the ground.

Ferio was in complete shock for a moment. Then he gently pushed Fuu back for minute and asked lightly. "Shouldn't a first kiss be at a more appropriate time? Aren't we waiting for Hikaru and Umi?"

"Can't we forget them for a while? I mean, they'll be back or they won't right?" She answered seriously and then went back to the position she had been in a moment before.

Ferio kicked her off. She flew back and landed hard on her back and she cried out in pain. Ferio struggled to get up as footsteps were heard racing down the hall. "Who the hell are you?" Ferio demanded to the confused girl on the ground.

The door burst open again and Umi and Hikaru raced in followed by Lantis and Ascot. As she stared at the scene before her, Fuu on the ground, face painted with pain and Ferio standing with a hard glare, she asked. "What is going-"

"Who are you?" Ferio asked again, louder.

"What are you talking about?" Fuu asked confused. "I'm F-"

"No you're not!" Ferio shouted.

"Ferio? What's wrong with you?" Ascot asked. "Why are-"

"That's not Fuu!" Ferio argued while he wiped his lips quickly on his shirt. "The Fuu I know would definitely not care more about kissing me than the safety of her friends." More footsteps were heard coming.

"But Ferio," Hikaru began.

"It's not her!" 

Umi looked at Fuu who looked back, still very confused. Then her gaze drifted away from them and back to Ferio. The door opened behind and let Caldina and Lafarga enter. Ferio turned back to Fuu. "I'll ask only one more time. Who the hell are you?!"

Fuu looked down and sighed. "Guess that blows my cover doesn't it?" She answered randomly. She looked up, with no confusion, sadness, or guilt on her face.

There was a burst of blue light and then a new person took place of Fuu. She was standing and had dark skin and light blue hair tied back in a messy bun. Her eyes were also blue. She wore a short yellow skirt with a skimpy blue top to match, plenty of belly shown between.

"That's," Caldina began in shock.

"I'm Atra of Chizeta." She answered in the same accent as Caldina, although her attention was on only Ferio. 

"Where is Fuu?!" Ferio cried.

Didn't think that I would finish this chapter before I left, did you? Well neither did I! This is actually written before the introduction because I wasn't sure I'd finish it soon enough. Well, how did you like my cliffhanger? Hehehe, I am evil, I know. I guess I did rush through that whole Fake Fuu pretending to be the real one, but I was so close to the end of the chapter that I didn't want to stop! (Don't ask where the name 'Atra' or any of the names coming up came from, because I just quickly made them up in my head!)

To all the nice reviewers out there, the disgusting person reviewing me under the name 'Cloud' but not signing in is NOT, I repeat, IS NOT MY FRIEND!!! _MY _FRIEND WHO I ADVERTISE IN MY BIO DID NOT WRITE ANY OF THE FLAMES OR SIMPLY GROSS REVIEWS THAT YOU MAY SEE! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL IS DOING THAT, BUT IT IS NOT MY FRIEND. PLEASE IGNORE THOSE REVIEWS AND DO NOT FLAME THE REAL CLOUD. I TRIED TO TAKE THEM OFF BUT IT DID NOT WORK, SO PLEASE IGNORE. THE SAME GOES FOR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES, "Forever In Your Arms" AND "Hear Your Voice From Far Away". THANK YOU TO EVERYONE BUT THAT ONE PERSON.

Otherwise thank you all for the nice reviews I have been getting. If you have any information on this disgusting idiot please do not hesitate to put this information in your review or email me. (Mikowindam@yahoo.com) 

Exciting chapters coming up! I WILL be working on them in Ireland. Thanks for sticking with me! Please (nice) Review me!


	5. Prince Without Purpose

Top of the morning to you all!!!!! May sound stupid but I just got back from Ireland a couple of days ago. The trip was great, but not the trips. I'm referring to the plane rides. How in the world do they expect you to sleep on those things???? But strange as it is, I had no problem with the time zone changes. Maybe I'm just bad with planes. Oh, I really shouldn't say things like that...

Anyway, weird story goes with this chapter. After I finished chapter four, I wanted to work on this one right away. But I had promised to work on "Forever in Your Arms" next chapter so I worked on that one first. But once I finished writing it and went back to this, I totally blanked out on it. I don't mean the story line, I mean what happens in this chapter. So actually, only a little bit of this was done in Ireland. Most of it was done on the way back to the USA. Once I was on the plane, I just started writing. I think I got what I wanted in it...I don't know. 

I didn't fly to Europe to get the rights for Magic Knight Rayearth. I would have to fly to Asia. Ireland is not even close. Why are you still reading this? Can't you tell that I am not saying anything worthwhile anymore? After a person does a disclaimer and an opening, normally the story comes next! Why are you still reading this? There is no story in this paragraph! Ok, you want to keep going? Do you really? Fine then. I will tell you what. I will simply say the thing my drama teacher told me to mouth if you are in the backround and don't know the words to a song you are in the chorus to. Rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb rhubarb man you are serious about this? Fine. Here are my directions defiant reader. READ THE STORY. stop.

"Where is Fuu?!" Ferio cried.

"Oh, ya mean da girl I was pretendin to be?" Atra replied. "She is most likely long gone by now."

"Where??" Ferio shouted, getting angrier by the minute.

"Ya don't have to shout. I can hear you fine from here." 

"Atra," Caldina asked. "What are ya doin here?"

Atra jerked her head over to Caldina when she heard Caldina's voice. Her face was pure excitement and recognition. She obviously knew Caldina, but that shouldn't be so hard to believe since Caldina _is _from Chizeta and so is Atra. "Caldina sweetie!!!! Long time no see!! So da rumors were true an ya were in Cephiro all this time! This is fantastic! Everybody's been missin ya on Chizeta girlfriend."

"You know her?" Lafarga asked Caldina quietly after Atra finished speaking. But 'quietly' didn't stop Atra from hearing.

"_Know _her? Ha! You sir, are talkin ta her best friend!" Atra informed Lafarga before Caldina had a chance to speak. "An that's best friends foreva an a day to ya!"

"What's this all about Atra?" Caldina asked. "Why are you in Cephiro? An why did ya disguise yerself as Fuu?"

"Nokvoir misses ya Caldina. Ya wanna come back to Chizeta an help in da revolution? It would make his day ya know. Things haven't been da same since ya left Caldina." Atra questioned ignoring Caldinas'.

"Nokvoir!? He's involved in this?"

"Are you kiddin me? He's leadin it! Who's orders dya think I'm here on?"

"So that's what's going on." Umi stated.

Atra looked shocked. As if she had forgotten that anyone else was in the room aside from her and Caldina. She sighed. "I'm really blowin it here ain't I? I jus can' keep my mouth shut."

"I think I'll get Clef. He'll know what to do." Lantis told them. He turned and walked out through the giant doors with Primera following him like a puppy.

Ferio on the other hand didn't know what to do with himself. The one second he let go of Fuu someone steals her away. Whatever she was going through right now, it was his fault! She could even be dead right now...Ferio shook the thought away. Why would they capture her and kill her? What would they get from that? It's not like she knew any of their secrets. He was pretty sure Fuu didn't have any more of an idea of what was going on in Chizeta than he did. 'She'll be okay.'He thought. 'The minute I find out where she is, I am going to save her, no matter what!'

It was then Lantis returned with the short Master Mage. The minute Clef saw the intruder of Chizeta, he rose his huge staff and chanted "~FUGITIVE BIND!~" and immediately shackles appeared around Atra's wrists, just in case she decided to use one of Chizeta's charms that Caldina is so famous for.

"Man, you people don waste a minute do ya?" Atra exclaimed, studying the magic bonds on her wrists, meant to stop any dance movement that could send the rest of them into chaos. (Caldina had already demonstrated it before many times) Whether she was planning a way out of them or not, it was hard to tell.

"Now," Clef began to speak to Atra. "Why did you disguise yourself as the Magic Knight Fuu."

"Dya really think I am gonna answer that? I may be from Chizeta, but I ain't stupid."

"Can you tell us why you kidnapped her?"

"Ain't that the same thing?"

Then Atra's face changed. It looked like she was listening to something, but there was nothing to listen to. She began to nod her head, like she was agreeing or understood whatever she was hearing. Then, she turned back to the others.

"Well, looks like I held out long enough. That was Nokvior. He told me I can let out the demands now an if my cover was still up, to get rid of it."

"What do you mean? Why were you in disguise in the first place?" Hikaru asked.

"It was my job to distract Mr. Prince here until the girl was brought to Chizeta."

"_Why is she there!_" Ferio asked angrily. That was the only thing he really cared about.

"Very simple. You get to choose from between either Fuu or Cephiro Princey boy!"

"What?!" The others shouted.

"Like this," Atra explained. "Chizeta needs Cephiro more than anyone. Hopefully, ya'll know this already. The people of Chizeta, or at least the smart ones aren't gonna wait for Tarta an Tatra ta decide on some dumb worthless compromise. So, Nokvoir, since he used ta work at the palace, overheard Tarta and Tatra talking about the people in Cephiro with Princess Aska one day. Actually, they mainly spoke about their meetin's wit da Magic Knights when they were invadin Cephiro. So, naturally Princess Aska spoke about how she had Fuu captured on her ship an dat the Prince of Cephiro fought off her ninha army y himself with nothing but a sword, just to save _her_. So, Nokvior, bein the genius that he is, came up with the best plan. To steal her an make the Prince surrender Cephiro to us, or Nokvoir will kill Fuu. And even if the Prince choose to sacrifice her life, that meant that Cephiro was one less Magic Knight to fight off an invasion. So it's a win-win deal for us."

"I can't believe Nokvoir came up with this." Caldina muttered aloud.

"He did. An it would be great if ya helped out Caldina."

"What's happening to Tarta and Tatra?" Umi wondered.

"I think Nokvoir's killing them or something." Atra answered off-handedly. "Serves em right too, if ya ask me."

Umi looked horrified. She had been pretty close to the twin Princesses in their short time together. She knew they cared a lot about their people and to hear about them being murdered by those same people simply didn't seem right, or fair. Not to mention the fact that one of her best friends' life was being decided on how much Ferio didn't care about his homeland that his sister sacrificed her life for.

"But what about the meetings that Tarta and Tatra were having with us? We were deciding what we could do to help the overpopulation problem. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Clef asked.

"I saw those meetings! Nothing was being decided. Except the fact that Cephiro doesn't really care!"

"That's not true!" Clef objected.

"The _Prince _of Cephiro _wasn't _there!"

"That's because-" Ferio began.

"What? Aren't you the prince? Don't you own the country?"

"Cephiro-"

"Belongs to the people who love it blah blah blah yeah I heard that already. Let me rephrase. Don't you make the decisions for the country? Aren't you the guy in charge? Well? Or do you just not care?"

"I," Ferio started, then he stopped. It was true. That _was _what a prince is supposed to do. But Clef normally did all that stuff. To tell the truth, Ferio never even once wanted to do, or was curious of those obligations. The only thing that was ever really on his mind was Fuu. Though it wasn't totally his fault. No one ever treated him differently and he never expected them to. Half the time he forgot he was a prince. He was happiest at those times…

"Well I guess I really shouldn't be actin like this to ya an getting ya'll confused. Afta all, I'm hopin ya chose Fuu ova Cephiro so it's easier on da rest of us."

"Ok, Lafarga help me take her to the prison room where we had put Eagle during the invasion." Clef instructed. 

"This should be interestin'." Atra remarked as she left the room led and guarded by Clef and Lafarga.

The others were left to let everything they had just been told sink in. Sink into their minds, and sink into their hearts.

Lousy ending? I know some people may think so. (i am not some people! i am tired!) Anyway, now I am going to complain about the manga even though this is an anime fic. But so the story is straight, I don't hate the manga, despite 90% of the time I make fics they are manga fics. I simply like some events that happen in the anime but not the manga. Same with the manga. (Presea LIVES, Eagle LIVES, Alcyone DIES EARLY, Mokona ISN'T there for comic relief, Being the pillar is a BIG IMPORTANT thing, the girls go BACK TO CEPHRIO, etc., etc., etc.) Good, now that we got that straight I can complain.

Can someone please explain to me how Tarta and Tatra's wish was not strong enough to be candidates for the pillar? And Eagle's wish was? I mean, Tarta and Tatra seemed to have a worthwhile wish to me. But I am not Mokona. I am not Clamp. My opinion is worth nothing. (wow, this closing sucked!!!!!)

Another thing, (here come my never ending endings.) I am not a big fan of Chizeta. The only reason I am doing this is because the problem on Chizeta never seemed to be solved in the anime, and especially not in the manga. Plus, I love to do fics that fill up those holes, point out things that didn't seem to matter much. This happens a lot in the anime. Like Ferio being a prince. (Did anyone ever notice that Ferio is NEVER called a prince in the anime? They ruined the line "You can call me Ferio" (or "Just call me Ferio", depending on the version you have) in the manga! 

Why am I dissing the anime in an anime based fic? I need sleep. I have been so busy typing up my fics that I haven't simply lied down yet. (this is also my mom's fault. she has a million things scheduled for us to do since we got back!)

This is ridiculously long now. There is only one thing left to say.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(and a special thanks to Momentum who has been doing so a lot! I appreciate it!!! And thanks to everyone else too. I just don't want to list everyone because it will take too long) 

next chapter will be up....i have no clue. But I'll work on it! haha, bad joke.


	6. Prince Before Ferio

We've made it to chapter 7 already? Wow, I hate to say and I probably shouldn't but the fic is almost over!! What I love about angst fics is that you never know if they are going to have good endings or bad endings...hehe what will I do? I know but you don't! Well, I'll tell you now that this chapter didn't end up as planned. It was completely switched around. But you wouldn't know that because you don't know how it originally was. 

Anyway, like I was saying before, the fic is almost over. I think we have about two more chapters, maybe three. When it's done in the summary it will say *COMPLETE* because I hate it when people don't do that. You don't know if they're continuing it or not.

Okay, I just want to thank my reviewers again. YOU PEOPLE RULE!!! Please continue to review me. I, like almost all fanfiction writers, LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!!!!

I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. Many things would change if I did.... ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Ferio was pacing in his room. His door was locked and he was keeping it that way with all of his will. He didn't want anyone to come in. He didn't want anyone to talk to him. He didn't want anyone to be near him. He wanted to try and make sense of all the events passed. But he couldn't. 

He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Cephiro or Fuu? The two things he cared more than anything for? He knew what Fuu would want. She'd want him to save Cephiro. But then she would die. Wouldn't she realize how crazy that would make him? So that meant he should save her.

But then he would be giving up his country and friends. Where would they go? Would they be able to stand up to all the (desperate) citizens of Chizeta?

He threw himself on his bed. 'Fuu, I need you to tell me what to do.' He thought. He needed someone to tell him, but the only someone he would listen to couldn't. Although she probably wouldn't know what to do either.

***

Elsewhere in the castle, Master Mage Clef was speaking to the others. He too, didn't know what to do. But from what he did know, it was obvious something had to be done. Ferio had a big decision on his shoulders, that either way would alter the near future for the worse. Despite the fondness Clef had of Fuu, as well as all of the Magic Knights, Cephiro had to come first. Hopefully, they would find some other solution that wouldn't come to that. 

"I know this isn't easy on any of us, especially Ferio. I hate to say it, but I really don't think there is much we can do to help him. But I do know we need to be reminded of who Ferio is. No matter how we think of him, he is the Prince of Cephiro. He has to remember that it's not just him and Fuu and us who will be affected by what he chooses, but all of Cephiro. The only thing we can to I feel, is keep that in mind. We have to treat Ferio as the person he is. The leader of this country. The person who needs to decide what is best for his people, before what is best for him. Call him Prince Ferio. He cannot be treated like just Ferio anymore." 

The others nodded in understanding. Everyone always knew Ferio was the Prince, it was just never a big deal before. But now it was a very big deal. It was either Prince Ferio, or no Cephiro.

"What should we do now? Should we talk to him or what?" Caldina dared to ask.

"We wait. It's best to leave the Prince alone with his thoughts. We shall address him when we see him." Clef answered emotionless. Everyone knew that it was a good time to leave and to try and avoid Ferio if he came out. They left the room; each headed for their bedrooms with their own thoughts.

Clef was left alone then, feeling horrible about the advice he gave; not to mention the situation he was in. The country he loved was at stake and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

***

Ferio didn't know what was going on downstairs. He didn't know what to do about his choice still either. He didn't know how much time had passed since he went upstairs. He didn't know what he did know anymore.

He got up off his bed. He was getting no where in here. He decided to go downstairs and try to clear his head. He wasn't sure where he could do that, but he would go where he would go. (That's the state his mind is in) 'Who knows, maybe someone got an idea on what to do.' He thought hopefully as he headed out of his hopeless chamber.

As he walked down the halls to the unknown, the person he ran into was Presea. Presea looked shocked to see him. It had been moments ago when Clef told hem what to do if they came across Ferio and now all courage left her as she was set to the task.

"Hello Presea." Ferio greeted. But, a greeting or not, his voice sounded like anything but, same with his facial expression.

"H-hello Prince." Presea bowed her head to him in respect. Ferio's eyes closed halfway. 'Now I know what went on down here. Clef spoke to them.' He decided. 'Now I'm going to get treated like royalty. Perfect. Thanks a lot Clef, this makes things so much easier.' He wouldn't be able to talk to Presea if she was going to treat him like this.

"I was headed for my room your highness." Presea explained wanting to leave as soon as possible and relieve herself the awkwardness of speaking to him.

"Who's stopping you?" Ferio replied. Presea bowed again and walked as fast as she could past him and down the long corridor.

Ferio sighed. Now who could he talk to that would treat him like him and not some high and mighty prince? 'Who would want to find a way around Clef's words to a better solution when the situation seems hopeless? Who else cares for Fuu and Cephiro...' Ferio stopped his train of thought. He knew exactly who to talk to. If they couldn't help him, no one could. They helped him plenty of times before, and knew him better than anyone. He raced down the hall. He had to find them. He needed to talk to the two remaining Magic Knights.

***

He reached their rooms and knocked on Umi's door. "Come in!" He heard Umi answer and wasted no time to do so.

Hikaru and Umi were sitting on Umi's bed. They must have been in the middle of a conversation, and Ferio had a pretty good idea what it was about. Hikaru saw him first since she was sitting, facing the door. "Ferio!" She called out in shock when she saw him, which certainly brought Umi's attention towards him as well.

"Hey guys." Ferio answered, feeling a million times more comfortable with them than he had with Presea.

"Oh! I meant Prince Ferio." Hikaru corrected herself. 

"No, it was better the first time."

"No it wasn't." Umi argued. "_Your highness_, Clef spoke to us. He told us to call you to remind you of...you know."

"Do you really think that's going to make a difference?"

"Well it was true that we never really treated you like a prince. Maybe it will help Your Majesty."

"So you guys are just leaving it up to me. Thinking that by calling me those stupid titles, I'm going to choose better instead of thinking of an alternative. You guys are giving up that fast?" Ferio inquired, thinking he knew the answer already. He turned and walked out of the room despite their yells for him to wait.

Ferio raced down the hall, not paying any attention to where he was going. 'So even the Magic Knights have given up hope of any way of saving their best friend and Cephiro.' Ferio thought angrily. 'I don't believe this! How the hell did I get in this damn position?' When Ferio pulled his concentration back to the world around him, he realized he was back in his and Fuu's secret place. He sunk to his knees and put his face in his hands. Could he be in a worse spot??

"Damn, what am I supposed to do??" He spat at the scenery.

"Yer makin' too big a deal about this ya know."

Ferio spun his head to Atra who was now standing next to him. "What are you doing here?" Ferio asked.

"I got bored in the cage thing and decided to check up on ya." She shrugged it off as no big deal. "Anyway, like I said, yer decision is easier than ya think. It's like this: ya give Cephiro to Chizeta. It's not like we're gonna destroy it or anything. We're not gonna kick ya'll out either. We'll just be running the place, not you. Ya won't be prince anymore, you'll have yer girlfriend, an nobody gets hurt. Plus Chizeta's problems will be solved."

"But what about Tarta and Tatra? They'll be killed."

"Look, I don't actually know what's happening to them. But I do know that if you refuse to give up the leader position, yer girlfriend gets killed, yer people fight an die, it won't be a pretty sight."

Then the answer hit him as clear as if it already happened. He looked to Atra. She didn't seem like such a horrible person anymore. "Thanks Atra, you actually helped me more than anyone so far."

"Ironic huh? Gettin help from yer so called enemy."

Ferio stood up. "You better get back in the cage before you get caught."

"Yer okay princey boy."

"You're not that bad either Atra." Ferio replied as he helped her up. He walked out of the secret place, which wasn't a secret anymore. He knew what he was going to do. It was so simple; he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. Sure it wasn't the best solution, but it was an alternative that would make everyone satisfied. He walked into his room, got all his courage together, and began his plan.

Ta da!!!!!!! Do you know what he is going to do? I bet not! But I would like to see what everyone else is thinking! Remember to review!!!!!! Can't put much here because I'm in a hurry! I am already writing up the next chapter! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
